


I can't tell lies.

by Fee_Verte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermione Granger mentioned, Ron Weasley mentioned, and not edited, but hopefully interesting, chapters of different lenght and form, maybe crack, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fee_Verte/pseuds/Fee_Verte
Summary: In a world where a Blood Quill can form contracts and Umbridge knows it, there are... interesting consequences.





	1. Detention 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Umbridge is a good person, but I think that the trauma she had from the Centaurs pushed her over an edge. So here you have a version of her who didn't follow Voldemort in the First War for her own reasons.

Over and over Harry had to write the same sentence until it filled the whole sheet of parchment. Halfway through, the mirrored words on the back of his hand stopped vanishing after each line. It burned and itched horribly. And then it was finally over, hopefully Umbridge would let him go now.

"I'm finished." He looked up at her, looked at her holding her wand in her stumpy fingers. She stood up and walked to him.

"Show me your hand Mr. Potter." She said in her sickly-sweet voice. She looked at it, then clucked. "Now I think it is time for us to talk, please come to my desk. Tea, Mr. Potter?"

"Ah, no, thank you." What did she want now? Talk about what?

"So, after this ... punishment, have you reconsidered your opinion on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

What? "No, he's back! I saw him come back." Oh no, here went his temper again. And that after what McGonagall advised him.

Umbridge drew in a sharp breath, Harry looked closely at her, she seemed to be taken aback, maybe even shocked.

"If it is as you say, Mr. Potter, then you will be surely up to the task of giving more details on that encounter."

He can't do that, she was an enemy, but his body seemed to act on its own. He told her everything, from where Cedric and he touched the Cup to their return. From time to time Umbridge asked him to clarify something and he followed, it was terrifying to lose control like that. But the weirdest part of that conversation must have been her unsurprised face when Harry told her Voldemort's true name. Her response had been just as strange.

"I was some years under Tom Riddle, and when the same people flocked around He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named who surrounded Tom Riddle in school... Well, it makes one suspicious."

And it wasn't only that Umbridge's voice had lost the sickly-sweet tone, which was strange enough, but that she sounded as if she believed Harry.

"What did you do to me?" He asked her as soon as he could, after he told her everything from all his encounters with Voldemort (she had asked him to tell everything involving Him at some point), which was hours later. At some point he even began to drink her tea, his throat had been that starched.

“Nothing illegal, I assure you, Mr. Potter.” Her eyes were dark and her smile cruel. “A Blood Quill – which you just used – can form temporary contract between people. A contract that is in effect as long as the sentence written is visible on the hand of one of the contractors. Here, use that salve on the hand, then the words will vanish.” Desperately Harry uses the salve even as Umbridge talked on. “Curiously nobody has ever thought to forbid using a Blood Quill on one’s students.” The angry red welts on his hand vanished as he applied some salve. “Now, Mr. Potter, I have one last question for you. I know you and Headmaster Dumbledore have not seen each other since the beginning of the school year, so – How has he arranged your training?”

“What training? There is no training?” He was too surprised to even think about lying.

“No training whatsoever.” She coughs. “Tch, I didn’t think Dumbledore to be such a fool. Riddle is very obsessive, it is one of the most obvious traits of his personality. He is back, and you managed to flee, as such he will hunt you. And Dumbledore gives you no training.”

Still somewhat angry at Dumbledore because he ignored Harry at his trial, he kept silent.

“Well, Mr. Potter, this detention is over, be sure to remember to come tomorrow at the same time.”


	2. Detention 2

Harry walked into Umbridge’s office, a little bit tired (from having to do homework until early that morning and from the many questions his friends asked) and was greeted with a prompt – “Good evening Mr. Potter.” – from Umbridge, still in a very normal voice.

“Good evening Professor.” Maybe she would let him go sooner if he was polite? Probably not, he had asked around and Umbridge had been in Slytherin. Harry had also heard that she had been at the ministry for several hours today. He closed the door and looked around, the small desk in the corner wasn’t there anymore. Hopefully that meant that he hadn’t had to write lines today.

“Please seat yourself.” She said, then used a key to open one of the drawers and began to take out three books who looked very similar to each other. “Today’s detention won’t be as long as yesterday, you will read one chapter in this book.” She gave him one. The title was: An Introduction to Dark Magic.

Harry looked at her, lost for words. She wanted him to read a book about dark magic?

“Oh, don’t look like that, Mr. Potter. Even if you never use one dark spell in your live, you should at least know how dangerous a spell cast at you is. But due to the sensitivity of the matter this book and all your notes you may write will have to stay with me until you manage to erect the correct wards. Look at the other two books.”

He did. One was an introduction to light magic, the other to grey magic.

“You want me to have a better understanding of all magic.” Harry concluded.

“Correct, Mr. Potter. Those books are a good foundation for things like warding or combat magic. At the beginning you will only be reading in this detention, with time however, you will have a space to practice that magic.”

Harry gulped, Umbridge was helping him? “Why?” His voice sounded small, and he felt tears coming. Dumbledore, McGonagall... Nobody, not even Sirius was directly helping him train so that Harry could survive Voldemort.

“I don’t agree with either Dumbledore’s nor Riddle’s policies. But Riddle is undoubtedly worse for our society. But I digress, that doesn’t answer your question at all, doesn’t it? Ah well, you are a child, Mr. Potter, and you have already shown more competence in dealing with Riddle than even Dumbledore. And there may be one other reason, but I have to make some more research.”

Harry didn’t quite understand what Umbridge was saying, why Umbridge was helping, but he didn’t care all that much. She believed him, when she didn’t before yesterday evening and she was helping.

“Okay, thank you.” he said, then opened the book about dark magic. He would use this chance!


	3. a (incomplete) list of books Umbridge provided Harry with

  * An Introduction to Dark Magic


  * An Introduction to Light Magic


  * An Introduction to Grey Magic


  * Combat Magic for the Beginner


  * Start your Ward


  * A Guide to Using Magic in Uncommon Ways


  * Politics of the Magical World of Great Britain after 1981


  * Useful Spells and Curses for Duelling


  * Potion Use in Magical Warfare


  * An Informal Guide to Taking Out your Enemies (a Book from Slytherins for Slytherins)


  * A Comprehensive Guide to Warding


  * Structural Analysis of Famous Recorded Duels


  * Charms for Every Situation


  * Transformation Adapted to Combat


  * Structures of Historical and Global Used Combat Units




	4. some years later

Harry smiled. Today was the first day in his first term as Minister of Magic. Live was good and he and his friend held finally power to form the magical world how they wanted. Hermione as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, many seats taken by their group, the Aurors under Ron, the Hit-Wizards and Witches, the Unspeakables (and more departments) lead by their people. Almost the whole Minerstery being loyal to them.

And… “Minister, your first appointment today is…” Umbridge, his First Undersecretary, started to talk. Of course, he couldn’t forget her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to include those Mr. Potters into a sentence in English, hopefully I did it right.


End file.
